Chris White (character in The Stalker)
Chris Abraham White is the main protagonist of a 2012 horror film called The Stalker portrayed by Chester Paul. He is a resident of a fictional city called Los Kaiser located in the state of California, United States. He, along with his eight friends, including Jeremy Jarvis and Lisa Mendes, went on a camping trip in a haunted forest called the Andrew Forest which is about 3 hours away from the city they lived in. Chris is one of the few crew members of the camping trip to survive The Stalker's slaughter. Appearance In the film The Stalker, Chris is seen wearing a black hoodie with a white shirt in it, a mid-top sneakers, a dog tag and a silver watch. He has a short and spiky dark brown hair and he is a Caucasian male. He also has a blue eyes. Although he appears quite slender, he has a abs on his stomach. His face is square and angular, with a cleft-chin and a pair of monolid eyes. He stands at 183 cm tall, slightly towering The Stalker in the film. Personality Chris White is a charming person. He is apparently the most well-liked in his group. He is also a determined person who are willing to put a great effort on helping his friends to set up the tents, the campfires and preparing camping equipment as well as the meals. Chris White is also very calm and brave as he dares to investigate what is going on in the forest and even tries to fight The Stalker without any hesitation. Chris White is also very protective over his other friends, and he has to do things to make sure that his teammates are safe. He even feels regret when one of his friends are killed. But, later in the movie, Chris becomes increasingly unsettled and nervous as he sees more and more dead bodies in the forest as well as encountering a horrifying experience. He also becomes increasingly aggressive and more vengeful, he is also willing to kill The Stalker even if it results in death to avenge his dead friends. Even after managing to escape the hell that has been chasing him, Chris still displays his aggressiveness and feels remorseful over his friends' death. This makes him even more difficult to interact with other people, especially his parents who has been concerning about his condition. Chris is also very secretive as he refuses to tell people about what has been going on when he is camping in the forest to avoid arrest. Biography Chris White was born on 13th May, 1993 in Los Kaiser, California, US. He grew up in a upper-middle class family. His father is a Canadian while his mother is a half-Russian and half-English. His father is also a professional FBI agent while his mother is a bank manager. They all lived in a modern detached house. He has a unnamed older brother and sister, making him the youngest in the family. According the the director, Chris White attended a private middle school and high school. He learned several kinds of martial arts under his father as well as learning survival skills. He was quite active in co-curricular activities and he was a boy scout. He usually achieved quite a good grade in academics too. -More contents coming soon-